Graveside
by ninewood
Summary: Taking place after 7x22, Weaver is gone, but is it forever?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the last of my Lucy/Weaver stories. I was going to write a funeral for Rumple, which was left out of the finale, but changed my mind.**

Chapter One

Regina stood on the balcony as she looked out at the dark sky and the tears trickled down her cheeks.

" _I can't believe he's really gone,"_ she thought. She wiped the tears from her eyes while the image of Rumplestiltskin lying dead on the floor moved across her mind and she sighed.

"Mom?" Henry called out as she turned and watched him walking closer. "You alright?"

"No, I'm not alright," Regina said and he hugged her. He moved back as he lifted her chin and looked deeply into her eyes. He still couldn't believe his grandpa was dead and he regretted not treating him with the respect he deserved.

"I'm going to miss him, too."

"Are you?!" came from behind them as they turned and saw Lucy standing in the doorway. She had gone prone over her great-grandfather's body after they had told her Rumplestiltskin was dead and drying tracks of tears streaked her cheeks. Even though she didn't see much of him back in their realm, she and Rumplestiltskin had become nearly inseparable during their time in Hyperion Heights and she had come to love her great-grandfather.

"Luce…," Henry said as she ran out of the room and Henry felt his heart cracking. He let go of Regina when Regina thought of something and gasped while grabbing onto his right wrist.

"Gideon!" Regina said.

"What about him?"

"We have to tell him about his father."

"How? No one knows where he is or how to get hold of him."

"Don't bother. I'm right here," an angry voice said after a loud thud startled them and they saw the anger and hate in Gideon's eyes. The scrapbook his papa had made during their travels was under his right hand and Regina cautiously walked to the table.

"How did you get here?" Regina asked.

"I did a location spell to find my papa after the letters he sent me stopped then I used a magic bean and..."

"You came to the realm where I met Cinderella," Henry said.

"Yes," he said with a nod. "It took me a while to find my papa and, when I did, he was insane."

"That was my fault," Alice said as she and Robyn walked in the room and Wish Hook followed close behind them.

"No, Starfish, it was mine," Wish Hook said.

"I do not blame either of you," Gideon said then glared at Henry and Regina. "I blame you."

"Hey!" Henry said.

"He's right. Some of what happened to Weaver… to Rumplestiltskin… was your fault," Wish Hook said and stood next to Gideon. "I told you time and again he was getting worse and you just left him out there to suffer."

"Papa's right," Alice said.

"Yeah," Robyn said.

"I went to search the libraries for a means to end my papa's suffering, but he told me not to bother. That I should search for a way to cure the poison in his heart," Gideon said, pointing to Wish Hook. "I was close to finding a cure when the curse to send all of us into the past was cast and I ended up in Hyperion Heights like the rest of you."

"I don't remember seeing you," Henry said.

"Did you ever go to the local library? I was the head librarian."

"How did you get hold of his scrapbook?" Regina asked.

"I had received a text from my papa to go where you carelessly left it and….," Gideon said

"Let me see the text."

Gideon removed the phone from his jeans pocket when he handed her the phone and she looked at the screen.

"This was right after I had found him," she said and handed the phone back to him.

"I searched the room to make sure nothing was missing and that was when _he_ showed up."

"You mean Wish Rumple?" Henry asked.

"Yes. At first, I thought it was my papa, but I sensed an aura of pure evil coming from him."

"So, he took you hostage like he did with Cinderella and Lucy," Regina said.

"No."

"Let me guess. He offered you a deal," Henry said. He thought back to how easy it was for Wish Rumple to manipulate Wish Henry as he sighed and shook his head.

"Yes, he did."

"What sort of deal?" Regina asked.

"He said he had a way to bring my mother back. I…."

"Belle is dead."

"I know that!" he shouted and placed the palms of his hands on the top of the table.

"Easy, Lad," Wish Hook said, placing his right hand on Gideon's right shoulder and was surprised that he didn't swat his hand away.

"Then what happened?" Henry asked.

"I told him I didn't want my mother back. She had lived a long and happy life with me and my papa and deserved to be at peace. That was when he told me what my papa had in mind. I knew he was looking for the Guardian, but I had no idea he wanted to die."

"What did you think he wanted to do?"

"I thought he wanted to get rid of the curse and the responsibilities which went with it. I told him I would take on the curse…"

"You wanted to be the Dark One?!"

"Yes, but he told me no. He said he never wanted me or my brother to take on such a burden and to never mention it again," Gideon said and lowered his head. Alice took his left hand as they wrapped their fingers together and he smiled at her. "After he told me, I demanded he take me to my papa. He just laughed, waved his hands and we came here."

"Why didn't we see you when we arrived?" Regina asked.

"I guess you just didn't look hard enough," he said with a growl to his voice.

"Who finally found you?" Henry asked.

"Robyn and I found him locked in one of the libraries," Alice said.

"Imagine my surprise when they took me to where my papa was and told me how he died," Gideon said then looked at the scrapbook.

"Gideon….," Regina said. Roaring, Gideon slammed his fist on the cover of the scrapbook as one of the photographs slid out of the scrapbook and Regina pick the photograph off the floor. She looked at Rumplestiltskin and Belle smiling at her while she sadly smiled then her face changed into shock as Rumplestiltskin and Belle started faded in and out of the photograph. "What the hell?"

Henry took the photograph from her as he looked at Rumplestiltskin and Belle fading in and out and frowned.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked and Wish Hook looked at the photograph.

"Why are they doing that?" Wish Hook asked. Regina opened the scrapbook as she carefully flipped through the pages and saw some of the other photographs were fading in and out and other pages were blank.

"I think we need to go back to Storybrooke," Regina said. "Now!"

They left the room as they headed for the room where Cinderella and Wish Henry were watching over Rumplestiltskin's body and walked in the room. Cinderella was holding onto Lucy when Wish Henry looked at them and saw the worry in Regina's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Wish Henry asked. Regina walked to Rumplestiltskin's body as she blinked back the tears and felt anger and fear moving through her. She waved her hands as his body rose from the floor when two objects fell out of the pockets of his jacket and clattered to the floor. One of them was a small scroll and the other was a magic bean. Lucy ran to pick up the scroll and the magic bean as Regina nodded and Lucy handed the magic bean to Henry. Henry concentrated as the magic bean shimmered then he tossed the bean and the portal opened. One by one, they entered the portal as the portal closed and the wind from the portal closing blew the ashes of Wish Rumple around the room.

The bright light faded while Belle looked deeply into Rumplestiltskin's chocolate brown eyes and he brushed some of her auburn hair behind her right ear. He moved closer when he kissed her lips and she half closed her eyes. He moved back as she saw the worried look on his face and he gave her a sad smile.

"I… I still can't believe this. I thought I had ruined everything," Rumplestiltskin said and she kissed the tip of his nose.

"You didn't ruin anything," Belle said then he noticed the frightened look in her eyes. "But I did think you would be angry with me."

"Why would I be angry with you?"

"I didn't fully explain the prophecy to you nor did I give you another option to breaking your curse."

"Darling," he said as he held her tighter in his arms. "I never blamed you for any of it. And, if I hadn't been trying to find the Guardian, I wouldn't have figured out if was me. I thought, at first, the guardian was a young girl called Ana. She had raw magical powers, but she wasn't the Guardian I was looking for. Then there was Alice."

She noticed the smile on his face as he sighed and shook his head.

"You would have liked Alice."

"Who was she?"

"Believe it or not, she was Killian's daughter."

"Emma and Killian had a child?!"

"Uh, yes, I think Regina told me Emma was pregnant, but this is a different Killian," he said then told her about Wish Hook and Alice. Belle was a little shocked over him becoming friends with any version of Killian, let alone giving him his heart, as she smiled and Rumplestiltskin shrugged.

"What did you do with his heart?"

"I removed it, but I don't know where I put it. I was… I was in a bit of a hurry," he said and she softly laughed.

"Do you think he's alright?"

"I hope so," he said then she saw the sadness in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I was thinking about Lucy."

"Lucy?" she asked and he told her about Henry, Cinderella and Lucy.

"I'm a grandpa?!" came from the mist while Rumplestiltskin turned around and his eyes widened. They watched while Baelfire walked closer as Rumplestiltskin let go of Belle and ran to his son. Belle softly laughed while they hugged and Rumplestiltskin ruffled the back of Bae's head. They moved back while Bae followed his papa and stopped in front of Belle. "Hey, Belle."

"Hello, Neal," she said and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't call me that. My name is Baelfire or Bae," he said and she nodded. Bae looked at his papa as Rumplestiltskin sighed and lowered his head. "Papa, what's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about when I had to go to the Underworld. Emma said you came to talk to her…"

"Yeah, I did."

"She thought it was a dream."

"It turns out that's a way for someone who's passed on can talk to someone."

"Why didn't you come and talk to me?"

"You don't sleep," Bae teased and Rumplestiltskin softly laughed. "Why were you in the Underworld? I thought only Emma was there to get Hook back."

"She blackmailed me into going."

"What did you do this time?" Bae asked, fringing anger. Rumplestiltskin told him as Bae sighed, rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Papa."

"I already scolded him about that," Belle teased and Rumplestiltskin shrugged.

"The other reason I went there was to find you," Rumplestiltskin and Bae frowned.

"Why?" Bae asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright or if you were there at all."

"I never went there."

"I found that out. I did find your mother," he said then told him what happened with Milah. He was waiting for Bae to start shouting or leave, but Bae just sighed and folded his arms over his chest.

"Papa, that wasn't your fault. You wanted to send her to me, but Hades stopped you."

"So, you're not angry?"

"No," he said then saw there was still some hurt in his eyes. "What else is wrong?"

"I broke my promise. I told Lucy I would stop trying to get myself killed so I could be with Belle and I…"

"Rumple, no, I'm sure she understands why you had to die," Belle said.

"I hope so."

"Well, Papa, you ready to go home?" Bae asked.

"Home?!"

"Follow me," Bae said as they headed for the mist and the mist surrounded them. Rumplestiltskin wasn't sure how long they walked when the mist faded and he was shocked to see the little house he and Belle had made at the End of Time.

"Is that…?!"

"Yes, it's our house," Belle said, sliding her arm around his waist. He moved her arm away as he walked to the small porch when he placed his hand on the door and felt the warm wood under his hand. He placed his hand on the door handle when he turned around and looked at them. Holding out his hand, Rumplestiltskin smiled while Belle walked to him then he picked her up and carried her over the threshold after he opened the door. Softly laughing, Bae followed them inside then he closed the door behind him and the mist moved over the house.

 _Storybrooke_

Past Regina walked down the pavement as she looked at the text from Henry and smiled. She had decided he should go on a short vacation before heading off to college and she placed the phone in her purse. She stopped in front of the pawnshop as she looked up at the sign when a flash of golden light filled the pawnshop and she ran for the door. She opened the door when she saw herself, Henry, a grown-up Henry, someone who looked like Killian, Gideon, three woman and a little girl and Rumplestiltskin was floating over the floor.

"What the hell?!" Past Regina asked and closed the door behind her.

"I know this looks strange, but there is a perfectly good explanation for it," Regina said and Past Regina nodded.

"Go ahead," she said and Regina told her. Regina watched her past self as Past Regina walked to Rumplestiltskin and carded his hair. She blinked the tears from her eyes when she thought of something then waved her hands and they vanished in a puff of red smoke.

 _Storybrooke General Hospital_

The red smoke faded as Regina placed Rumplestiltskin's body on a gurney and Alice and Robyn pushed the gurney down the hallway.

"Whale!" Past Regina called out after seeing Doctor Victor Whale walking down the hallway and he turned to look at her. His eyes widened as he looked at her then at the gurney and walked to them. "Yeah. Look. It's complicated. You see…"

"Follow me," was all Victor said as they headed down the hallway and stopped at the doorway to one of the rooms. Inside the room was Belle, Rumplestiltskin and a younger version of Gideon and they were connected to heart monitors as well as EEG monitors, pulse clips were connected to their right index fingers, blood pressure cups were around their right biceps, oxygen masks were over their noses and mouths and the needles to the intravenous drips were taped to the back of their left hands.

"What happened to them?" Henry asked.

"That is what we've been trying to figure out," Victor said.

"Gold had returned from their travels after Belle started to feel ill," Past Regina said, looking at Belle. "She fell into some sort of coma shortly afterwards."

"What about him?" Gideon asked as he looked at his younger self.

"He fell ill just a few minutes ago," Victor said.

"Was it shortly after he did?" Lucy asked after walking to the bed and looked at Rumplestiltskin.

"Yes. Now, will someone tell me where all of you came from?"

"Would you believe it was….?" Regina asked.

"Time travel," a voice said when a tall man with black curly hair and blue/green eyes walked to them and Regina noticed his sharp handsome features and how nice he looked in his dark suit.

"Who are you?"

"May I introduce Doctor Alexander Hartdegeon," Victor said

"Hello," Alexander said.

"Alexander is an expert on time travel."

"Well, I wouldn't say an expert…"

"Sorry to interrupt, but are they the only ones who got sick?" Henry asked.

"No," Victor he turned and they headed across the hallway. Regina was stunned to see Past Zelena and younger Robyn lying on the beds and were hooked up to the same machines and equipment as Belle, Young Gideon and Rumplestiltskin. "She came in a short time ago with her daughter. The girl was unconscious then she passed out."

"Henry!" Past Regina suddenly shouted and Henry and Wish Henry looked at her.

"What?" Henry asked.

"Not you," Past Regina said then vanished in the puff of red smoke and he looked at Regina.

"Mom, what is going on?"

"Hold on," Regina said then vanished and Robyn walked to the window. She looked at her mother and her younger self when the image of a puff of red smoke appeared in the glass and Robyn turned to see Zelena and Regina behind her.

"Mom!" Robyn said as she ran to Zelena and Zelena hugged her. Zelena then saw herself and a younger Robyn lying in the beds and frowned.

"Is that me?!" Zelena asked.

"Yes," Regina said when the purple smoke appeared and Past Regina was holding onto an unconscious Past Henry. "Whale!"

"Not another one," Victor sighed as he looked down the hallway and pointed.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?!" Zelena asked.

"Like I pointed out earlier. We are dealing with the ramifications of time travel," Alexander said.

"And you are?!"

"This is Doctor Alexander Hartdegeon," Henry said as Victor came out into the hallway and they looked at him.

"How's Henry" Regina asked.

"Both he and you are in a coma," Victor said while Alexander looked at the gurney and walked closer. He looked down at Rumplestiltskin when he placed his hand on Rumplestiltskin's chest and frowned.

"Why isn't he breathing?" Alexander asked. Victor removed the stethoscope from around his neck as he walked to the gurney, placed the earbuds in his ears and listened to Rumplestiltskin's chest.

"He's dead," Victor said, removing the earbuds from his ears.

"When did that happen!?" Zelena asked.

"it was just a few minutes ago," Regina said and told them about his battle with Wish Rumplestiltskin.

"This is bad," Alexander said, pressing his lips into a thin line. "Having him die here in the past has caused a ripple effect."

"Great. Leave it to the Dark One to mess things up," Victor said. He grunted after Wish Hook slammed him into the wall and the hook was pressed tightly against his throat.

"Hook, stand down!" Regina said. Growling, Wish Hook moved away when he walked to the gurney and looked down at his friend.

"Are all of you familiar with the Butterfly Effect?" Alexander suddenly asked and they looked at him.

"Isn't that where you go back in time and have to be careful not to step on a butterfly or you change history?" Henry asked.

"Yes, that is exactly what it is."

"What does that have to do with this?" Zelena asked.

"When my grandpa died, he destroyed not only Wish Rumplestiltskin, but all Rumplestiltskins," Henry said.

"I get that part," she said then scrunched up her face. "And when did you start considering him your grandpa? I thought you hated him as much as the rest of us."

"Papa," Alice whispered as she stopped Wish Hook from hitting Zelena and he sighed, lightly nodding his head.

"That aside," Alexander said. "When he decided to destroy the wish version of himself, your grandfather didn't take into consideration what would happen to the past version of himself and has created a time loop."

"And that is causing the past versions of us to fall into comas," Regina said.

"Yes," he said with a nod. "Everything which has happened to all of you is now in a state of flux due to his unintentional destruction of all the Rumplestiltskins."

"Which means there is a chance the future will change and Henry and I would never have met and had Lucy," Cinderella said.

"Or I might have not met Gothel and had Alice," Wish Hook said.

"Or I might have never met Alice," Robyn said.

"Exactly," Alexander said. "Or all of you will faded out of existence due to the strain on their bodies. You see, there is only so much a body can stand and being stuck in time causes the body to break down then the body dies."

"How do we end the time loop?" Robyn asked.

"It's simple," he said and looked down at Rumplestiltskin. "We have to bring him back."

 **A/N: Alexander Hartdegeon was the name given to the traveler in the 2002 movie directed by H G Wells' great-grandson, Simon Wells. I pictured Benedict Cumberbatch from Doctor Strange and Sherlock as Alexander.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 **A/N:** **To clear things up, Young Gideon was the same age as Young Robyn, which was 5 years old.**

"We have to bring him back!?" Regina asked with an angry look and puffed out a breath of air. "No, we are _not_ doing that!"

"Regina….," Zelena said.

"Weren't any of you listening to what I told him?!" she demanded while looking at Henry, Wish Hook, Alice and Robyn. "I told him he earned his happy ending and his peace! That dark can find light! How can we take that from him?!"

"We have to or everything will change," Henry said.

"Or we die," Zelena said.

"Are you telling me you can live with pulling him out of whatever paradise he's enjoying right now just so time can continue on its normal course?!"

"Sure," Victor said with a nod.

"I don't see a problem with it," Zelena said.

"No, she's right," Wish Hook said, rubbing his fingers over the spot where his new heart was. "We can't do that to him."

"Oh, what do you know? You're not even from this realm."

"I'm bloody glad I am from a different realm. If I lived in this one, you, Love, won't be breathing right now."

"Bring it on, Nook!"

"Alright, that's enough!" Regina said and Zelena glared at Wish Hook.

"How do we bring him back?" Henry asked.

"We could do a séance," Robyn said.

"I have a better idea," Gideon said.

"Wait! How come you're alright with bringing him back, but you didn't want your mother back?" Regina asked. He didn't answer while he brushed some hair from his papa's forehead when he turned to look at the others and placed his hand on Rumplestiltskin's right shoulder.

"I don't want him back," Gideon said with a sigh. The thought of Gideon being alone reminded her how she felt after Cora died and she nodded her head for him to continue. "But I have heard of a wine which can be used to contact those who have recently departed and you are able to speak to them for a short period of time. Maybe we could use that and ask my father what he wants to do."

"Where do we find the wine?" Cinderella asked.

"I think my father has some at the pawnshop," he said then vanished in a puff of black smoke and Regina looked down at Rumplestiltskin. The puff of black smoke returned a few minutes later as Gideon handed Regina a silver flask and she opened the stopper. She sniffed the top of the flask when she smelt the sweet scent of the wine inside then looked at Gideon and wonder if this was real or he had just poured wine into a silver flask.

"Now what do we do?" Regina asked.

"According to what I read, you have to pour the wine on the grave in order to summon the soul of the departed," Gideon said then looked at his papa. "I guess you need to pout it on his body."

"Do I use the whole thing?"

"No, just a few drops."

"Fine," Regina said as she poured several drops of red liquid onto Rumplestiltskin's chest and they waited. A white mist floated around Rumplestiltskin's body when the air turned colder and Regina placed her hand on Rumplestiltskin's chest. "Rumplestiltskin,"

Rumplestiltskin sat on the rocking chair while he looked out at the valley which surrounded the house and was enjoying the feel of sunlight on his skin. He was surprised to learn his version of paradise had a day and night, but he nor Belle or Bae needed sleep and had spent hours catching up.

"Here you go," Belle said as she handed him the chipped teacup and he took the saucer and teacup in his hands. She sat down on the other rocking chair as she looked out at the valley and he sipped on the tea before placing the saucer and teacup on his lap. She glanced over at him when she sighed and he arched an eyebrow.

"Is there something wrong, Dearie?" he asked, reaching over to place his hand on top of hers.

"I know this is going to sound silly, but I hope you're not going to be bored," she said and he gave her a puzzled look.

"How can I _ever_ be bored? I'm here with you and Bae. What more do I need?"

"You were always doing something. I just don't want you regretting…"

"Belle….," he said as he placed the saucer and the teacup on the ground then stood up and held out his hand. She took his hand as she stood up then he moved her against him and she looked into his chocolate brown eyes. "I don't regret anything. As for being bored, there are places we can go. We just have to be careful not to trespass into someone else's area."

"Papa's right," Bae said while walking closer and Rumplestiltskin turned her around before placing his arms around her waist. "There are a lot of places we could go. Or you two could go off if you want to be alone."

"And what would you do while we're away?" Belle asked.

"I would draw or paint."

"See!?" Rumplestiltskin asked when he thought he heard someone calling his name and frowned. "Did you hear that?"

"Did I hear what?" Belle asked.

" _Rumplestiltskin, can you hear me?"_ came from the mist near the house and they looked at each other.

"That sounds like Regina," Bae said.

"Can't she leave you alone even in death?" Belle asked and Rumplestiltskin felt her muscles tensing up.

"Just ignore her, Papa," Bae said.

" _Papa, please….,"_ came from the mist as Belle looked at Rumplestiltskin and Rumplestiltskin frowned.

"Was that Gideon?" Belle asked.

"Yes," Rumplestiltskin said as he looked at the mist, but didn't let go of Belle.

"How are they able to contact us?" Belle asked.

"Let's go find out," he said when he took her hand and they headed for the mist. Bae slid his arm around his papa as Rumplestiltskin smiled and they walked into the mist. The white mist grew thicker while they walked and he felt something tugging at him. He tightened his grip on Belle and Bae held tighter onto him and they all felt the air growing colder. The mist faded as they looked at the others and Belle looked at Rumplestiltskin's body lying on the gurney. She saw how peaceful he looked as she squeezed his fingers and he sweetly smiled at her.

"You're not wearing a suit," she said in a soft voice.

"I stopped wearing them when we were in Hyperion Heights," Rumplestiltskin said. He saw the hurt and angry look in Lucy's eyes while he let go of Belle, walked to Lucy then knelt down and she pressed her lips together. "Just how mad at me are you?"

"I really mad," Lucy said and he wanted badly to wrap his arms around her so he could give her a hug.

"Look, we don't have time for all this mushy stuff," Zelena said as he stood up and Lucy stood in front of him. "Get back in your body."

"Nice to see you again, too," he said and Lucy looked over at Belle and Bae. She walked to Belle as Belle smiled at her and she smiled back.

"You must be Lucy," Belle said.

"Yeah. You must be Belle," Lucy said.

"Yes, I am."

"And I'm Bae," Bae said as Lucy walked to him and he knelt down. "Or Grandpa, if you want."

"I call him that," Lucy said, pointing to Rumplestiltskin and Bae laughed. "Can I call you Bae?"

"Sure."

Rumplestiltskin looked at Regina as he walked to her and he titled his head to one side. He held up his right hand as she raised her left hand and they barely touched fingertips while she tried hard not to cry.

"You idiot," she said in a soft voice and he quietly laughed. He looked at Wish Hook when he walked to him and Alice slid her arms around her papa.

"Are you alright?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"Aye," Wish Hook said while Rumplestiltskin turned, looked at Gideon and walked to him.

"Gideon…," Rumplestiltskin said with a sigh and lowered his head.

"I'm not angry with you, Papa," Gideon said and Rumplestiltskin lifted his head.

"You should be. I… I died and left you all alone."

"That's true, but I'm strong enough to take care of myself."

Rumplestiltskin knew that was true as he smiled while Belle and Bae walked closer and Belle took his hand, wrapping their fingers together.

"Hello, Darling," Belle said and Gideon felt the tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Hello, Mama," Gideon said then looked at Bae. "Hello, Bae."

"Hi," Bae said with a nod. Rumplestiltskin looked at the others when he frowned and moved Belle so she was standing in front of him.

"How were you able to contact me?" he asked and Gideon explained. Rumplestiltskin had heard of the wine as he sighed then looked at the others.

"What do you want?" Rumplestiltskin asked, placing his arms around Belle and pulled her against him.

"I believe I can explain," Alexander said and he looked at him.

"Who are you?"

"I am Doctor Alexander Hartdegeon."

"It seems he is an expert on time travel," Henry said.

"What does time travel have to do with you bringing us out of paradise?" Belle asked and Henry saw the anger in her eyes.

"It appears your hubby has caught us all in a time loop," Zelena said.

"No, he didn't."

"Yes, he did."

"Prove it."

"Follow me," Victor said and they headed for the room where Past Belle, Past Rumplestiltskin and Yong Gideon were. Rumplestiltskin looked at them then at Victor and tilted his head to one side.

"When you died, you destroyed all the Rumplestiltskins as well as Wish Rumplestiltskin," Regina said and Rumplestiltskin sighed. "But, seeing how you died in the past, your past self has fallen into a coma and the coma spread to Belle, Gideon and everyone else who were sent into the past."

"I didn't… I didn't know," Rumplestiltskin said in a soft voice.

"Oh no you don't! Don't you _dare_ blame all this on him!" Belle said.

"Belle….," Regina said.

"How…? How do we end the time loop?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"The only way to break the time loop is for you to come back, but we won't do anything unless you are willing to do it," Alexander said.

"You're going to let me decide!?

"Yes," Regina said.

"What about him?" Rumplestiltskin asked, looking at his past self. "Doesn't he have a right to decide what we do?"

"He's in a coma."

"I was in a coma as well, but that didn't stop you from pulling the darkness out of me."

"That was diff…," she said then went silent. "No, it wasn't different,"

"Did you know he was ready to die that day? He would have rather died then let the darkness out," Belle said when she remembered the day they pulled the darkness out of him and the darkness went into Emma then Killian.

"I didn't want to go to the Underworld after Killian died either, but I was blackmailed into going. Remember how that ended?" Rumplestiltskin asked and they glanced at each other.

"What about what happened with Pan?" Bae asked as he looked at Zelena. "He sacrificed himself to get rid of him and _she_ tricks me and Belle bringing him back!"

"You wanted him back, too," Zelena said.

"That's true," Belle said, glaring at her. "And what price did he have to pay for it?! He lost his son!"

"Hold on," Regina said, holding up her hands. "We can argue about this all day, but what you have to decide right now is what you want to do."

"What will happen if I decide to go back to where I was?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"Time will be locked in a loop and all of you will eventually fade from existence due to your past selves dying from the stress," Alexander said then looked at Lucy. "Or from not existing to begin with."

Rumplestiltskin started pacing while he thought about what he really wanted against the price of not doing anything and moved the fingers of his right hand like he was spinning.

" _I did the right thing, but still made a bad decision,"_ he thought when he stopped in front of Lucy and she looked up at him. He knelt down as he sighed and she moved closer, wanting to wrap her arms around him and give him a hug

"What should I do?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"Would you…?" she said then paused and looked at Belle and Bae. "Would you come back if we can find a way to bring them back as well?"

Rumplestiltskin was surprised she was making a deal with him as he made a small, quick smile and shook his head.

"No. I can't do that. It's not fair to them," he said, standing up.

"Papa, what's wrong?" Bae asked, walking to him and Lucy.

"Lucy has offered me a deal, but I don't think it's a good one."

"What sort of deal?"

"Would you allow him to come back if we could find a way to bring you and Belle back?" Lucy asked and Bae frowned, blinking his eyes a few times.

"I don't know if there is a way to bring me back."

"Oh, for crying out loud! This is taking too long!" Zelena said when she walked to Wish Hook and slammed her hand into his chest. Before he could push her away, she removed Rumplestiltskin's heart as he screamed and Wish Hook fell to the floor.

"Papa!" Alice shouted as she knelt on the floor and Zelena looked at the heart. The heart was beating very quickly and was skipping beats as she rubbed her thumb over the side of the heart and fought the urge to squeeze it into dust.

"Give that back!" Robyn shouted when she grabbed the heart out of her mother's hand, knelt next to Alice and slid Rumplestiltskin's heart back into Wish Hook's chest. Wish Hook gasped for air when he opened his eyes and Alice carefully lifted him up into her arms and he glared at Zelena.

"You touch me again and, Robyn's mother or not, I _will_ kill you!" Wish Hook said with a growl to his voice and Alice rocked him. Rumplestiltskin walked to the hospital bed when he looked down at his past self when Past Rumplestiltskin's eyes opened and he moved his eyes to look at him.

"Hello," Rumplestiltskin said and Past Rumplestiltskin blinked.

"Are you…? Are you my ghost?" Past Rumplestiltskin asked after removing the oxygen mask and Rumplestiltskin smiled.

"In a way, yes," he said with a nod.

"Where's Belle?"

"She's over there," Rumplestiltskin said and Past Rumplestiltskin looked over at the bed where Past Belle was sleeping.

"What's wrong with her?"

"You killed her and us!" Zeena shouted and Past Rumplestiltskin frowned.

"What is she talking about?"

"If you promise not to get too upset, I'll tell you," Alexander said.

"Who are you?"

"I am Doctor Alexander Hartdegeon," he said and Past Rumplestiltskin pressed his lips into a thin line. He thought for a few seconds then nodded and Alexander explained. The numbers on the heart monitor rose slightly as Past Rumplestiltskin sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"Do you want to do this?" Past Rumplestiltskin asked, looking at Rumplestiltskin.

"Honestly? No, a part of me doesn't," Rumplestiltskin said when he looked at Belle and Bae.

"And the other part?"

"That is the part of me which always wants to do the right thing," he said and looked Lucy, Henry, Gideon, Wish Hook, Alice and Regina.

"I really have changed," Past Rumplestiltskin said with a laugh and shook his head. "I would just go back with Belle and Bae."

"Gee, isn't that a surprise," Zelena said.

"Mom, do us a favor and shut up," Robyn said and Zelena's eyes widened.

"Now that you know what's happening," Alexander said as both Rumplestiltskins looked at him and he sighed. "Will you let him come back?"

Past Rumplestiltskin looked from Rumplestiltskin then at Wish Hook when he half closed his eyes and rubbed his fingers together like he was spinning.

"Use my heart," Past Rumplestiltskin said and Rumplestiltskin frowned.

"What?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"They need a heart to bring you back. Use mine."

"It won't work. Yours is still dark."

"So?"

"It won't just bring all the Rumplestiltskins back. It will also bring Wish Rumplestiltskin as well."

"And that would be a problem?"

"Weren't you listening!?" Zelena asked. "He wants to destroy us!"

"Rumple," Belle said as Past Rumplestiltskin looked at her and his eyes went wide. She walked to the bed when she stood next to Rumplestiltskin and Rumplestiltskin slid his arm around her waist. He looked at them as he thought about being able to spend eternity with her in paradise then he looked over at Gideon and Bae and blinked. His heart rumbled in his chest as he thought about being freed from the darkness and being able to grow old with Belle as he pressed his lips into a thin line.

Wish Hook felt something tugging at his chest when he stood up and rubbed his hand over his heart. He walked to the bed while Past Rumplestiltskin looked at him and Wish Hook felt his heart slamming in his chest.

"Are you alright?" Belle asked.

"I'm not sure," Wish Hook said while blinking and Past Rumplestiltskin felt his own heart pounding.

"Gideon," Past Rumplestiltskin said and Gideon walked to the bed.

"Yes, Papa?" Gideon asked.

"Take my heart out," he said and Gideon reached into his papa's chest and removed his heart. The heart pulsated in his hand as Gideon looked at the black parts then looked at Past Rumplestiltskin. "Now, remove his heart."

"No!" Alice shouted.

"It's ok, Starfish. I think I know what's going on," Wish Hook said then nodded his head to Gideon. Gideon walked to Wish Hook when he placed his hand in Wish Hook's chest, removed the heart and Henry ran to catch Wish Hook before he hit the floor. Gideon looked at the hearts when a golden light flickered in the heart he took from Wish Hook and Gideon touched the hearts together. The golden light shimmered brighter then flared and the darkness from the other heart faded. The other heart was now red and shimmering with a golden light as he knelt down and placed the heart he took from Wish Hook back into Wish Hook's chest. Wish Hook gasped for air when he opened his eyes and smiled up at him.

"Now what do we do?" Regina asked.

"Papa," he said as he stood up and looked at Rumplestiltskin. "You need to get back in your body."

Rumplestiltskin looked at Belle as she hugged him and lightly kissed his lips. Nodding, Rumplestiltskin walked to the gurney when he sat down and entered his body. Gideon walked to the gurney when he looked at Past Rumplestiltskin and Past Rumplestiltskin nodded. Gideon placed the heart into Rumplestiltskin's chest as he moved back, but Rumplestiltskin's eyes stayed shut. Frowning, Gideon leaned down to kissed his papa's forehead, but nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working?" Regina asked.

"I don't know," Gideon said. Lucy looked at Rumplestiltskin when she got an idea and walked to the gurney.

"Dad, lift me up," Lucy said. Henry lifted Lucy up when she leaned down and kissed Rumplestiltskin's forehead. A golden light spread out around them then Rumplestiltskin's eyes snapped open while he swallowed a breath of air and his eyes moved to look at her. She blinked the tears away as he carefully sat up and held his arms out. Henry handed her to him as Lucy hugged her great-grandpa and Rumplestiltskin cupped the back of her head in his hand.

"Forgiven?" Rumplestiltskin whispered and she nodded. Suddenly, the alarms from the heart monitor and the EEG sounded as they looked over at the bed where Past Rumplestiltskin was lying, but the bed was empty. A golden ball of light hovered over the bed when the golden ball of light sailed at Rumplestiltskin and entered his chest. Gasping, he blinked his eyes a few times when he shook his head and Belle saw the confusion in his eyes.

"What just happened?" Regina asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think that was the energy from the past. It had to connect with his present self or it would dissipate," Alexander said.

"So, it worked?! We're not going to die?" Zelena asked. Gideon opened the scrapbook when he saw the photographs were still flickering in and out and more things were missing. He showed the scrapbook to his papa as Rumplestiltskin frowned and leaned back against the pillows.

"Why didn't it work?" Rumplestiltskin asked and Lucy leaned her head against his shoulder.

 **A/N: I know! I know! I should have let Wish Hook kill Zelena! LOL!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"It did work," Alexander said while looking at Belle then at Past Belle. "But now we have to bring her back."

"In order to do that, we need my body," Belle said.

"How? You are buried at the End of Time," Rumplestiltskin said.

"Let's go dig her up," Victor said. Rumplestiltskin didn't the look in Victor's eyes as Victor backed up and Rumplestiltskin sighed.

"Gideon….,"

"I'll take them," Gideon said as Regina, Henry and Victor walked to him and they vanished in a puff of black smoke. The black smoke reappeared then faded as Rumplestiltskin looked at Belle's coffin then at Gideon and Gideon nodded.

"Open it," Rumplestiltskin said and Gideon opened the coffin. They looked at Belle's body as Gideon frowned and Belle gave her husband a confused look.

"I've been dead for a little over eight years. Why haven't I decayed?" Belle asked.

"I hated the idea of your beauty fading," Rumplestiltskin said as he lowered his head and looked at his chest. "I placed your body in a preservation spell."

"Oh," Belle said while walking to the gurney and Rumplestiltskin took her hand and she saw the worry in his eyes.

"When you were dying, I said I could heal you or make you young again, but you told me not to. So, I will understand if you still wish to stay dead. Just knowing I will return home to you will make this easier," he said and she cupped his cheek in her hand.

"Uh, I think we're running out of time," Cinderella said as they looked at her and Lucy was slowly fading away.

"No!" Henry shouted as Belle walked to the hospital bed and looked at Past Belle. She also looked at Young Gideon when she sighed and Past Belle opened her eyes.

"What…? What is going on?" Past Belle asked after taking the oxygen mask off. Gideon helped Rumplestiltskin get off the gurney when they headed for the bed and she looked at Rumplestiltskin. "Rumple?"

"It appears I have done something," he said then explained. He was waiting for her to start yelling, but she looked at Belle and how she wanted to hold his hand then she looked at Young Gideon.

"You are a good man and you didn't do anything wrong," Past Belle said and she reached out her hand. He took her hand when she wrapped their fingers together and he gave her a small smile.

"Then you want to do this?" Regina asked.

"Yes," Past Belle said. They watched while Rumplestiltskin lifted Belle's body out of the coffin when he placed her body on the bed where Past Rumplestiltskin was lying and brushed some hair from her forehead.

"Oh please," Zelena said and he glared at her.

"Zelena….," Regina said.

"I know. Shut up."

"Belle, I need you to get into your body," Rumplestiltskin said. They watched Belle walk to the bed when she looked down at her body and saw he had placed his moonstone ring on her right ring finger.

"I wondered where that went," she said in a soft voice and he shrugged.

"I hate to rush things….," Henry said while Rumplestiltskin looked at Lucy and she was nearly transparent. Rumplestiltskin walked to the bed when Past Belle was when she gave him a small nod and closed her eyes. He placed his hand in her chest when he removed her heart and felt the heart moving in his hand. He walked to the other bed when he placed the heart in Belle's chest, leaned down and kissed her lips. The golden light flared around them when Belle's eyes opened and she smiled sweetly up at him.

"Look!" Cinderella said as he turned and saw Lucy sitting on the gurney.

"I guess it worked," Victor said when, suddenly, the alarms from the heart monitor and the EEG sounded as they looked over at the bed where Past Belle was lying, but the bed was empty. A golden ball of light hovered over the bed when the golden ball of light sailed at Belle and entered her chest. Rumplestiltskin pushed the button to raise the head of the bed when he sat next to Belle and slid his arm around her.

"Do you think the others are….?" Regina asked when nine balls of golden light appeared in the room and the sounds of alarms came from the hallway. Victor ran out of the room while the balls of golden light sailed for Henry, Wish Henry, Wish Hook, Alice, Robyn, Regina, Cinderella, Lucy and Zelena and entered their chests. "I guess that answers that question."

They laughed while Rumplestiltskin kissed Belle's lips, but he noticed she hadn't changed back into her younger self. He didn't question it as they bumped foreheads then he looked at Bae. Bae looked left out when Lucy got off the gurney and walked to him.

"What about him? How do we get him back?" Lucy asked as Rumplestiltskin looked at Bae and wondered how they were going to bring him back.

"We need a heart," Regina said.

"No, the first thing we need is his body," Rumplestiltskin said.

"Where is it?" Alice asked.

"It's here in the local cemetery."

"Looks like we're going to have to do some more grave robbing," Victor said with a small smile and they glared at him. "Sorry."

"We'll be right back," Regina said as she, Victor, Henry and Gideon were enveloped with red smoke then vanished. Two hours passed until the red smoke reappeared then faded and Regina, Victor, Henry and Gideon stood near the coffin. Rumplestiltskin recognized it as the coffin Zelena had shown him when he was her prisoner and Bae saw the anger and sadness in his papa's eyes.

"Wait, Papa, I've been dead for a really long time. We don't know what I'm going to look like," Bae said.

"No. It's going to be fine. Like with Belle, I had placed your body under a preservation spell," Rumplestiltskin said and Bae frowned.

"Why?"

"I panicked after you died. I thought, if I could find away to get you a new heart and get your soul back, I would ask you if you wanted me to bring you back."

"If I had said no?"

"I would have finally let go," he said and Bae looked at the coffin.

"Open it," he said and Henry opened the coffin. The sour smell was a little overwhelming as they looked at Bae's body and it looked like it did the day he died.

"Now, are you sure you want to do this?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"Yes," Bae said.

"Dad, I was thinking. What if we shared a heart?" Henry asked.

"You mean like Snow and Charming?" Regina asked.

"Yeah."

"No. That won't work," Zelena said. "The price he paid for bringing him back was a life for a life. That means someone has to give their whole heart."

"You mean someone has to die?" Cinderella asked.

"Then I'll do it," Wish Henry asked and Bae looked at him. "You may not be my father, but…"

"No," Alexander said. "You can't do that. Just like with Rumplestiltskin, if you die in the past, you will create a time loop."

Rumplestiltskin saw the hurt look in his son's eyes as Bae started fading and Belle gasped.

"What's happening?!" Belle asked.

"The wine is wearing off," Gideon said.

"Hey," Bae said with a sad smile. "It's fine. Just being here for a little while was…."

Suddenly, Bae vanished when Alice gasped and pointed to Alexander lying on the floor. Victor knelt down when he checked Alexander's pulse, but he didn't find one and sat back on his legs.

"He's dead," Victor said with a frown.

"How?" Zelena asked. Victor looked at Alexander when he slipped his hand into Alexander's chest and he blinked his eyes a few times.

"His heart's missing."

"Where is it?" Lucy asked. Henry looked at his papa's body when he slid his hand into Bae's chest then moved his hand back.

"It's in there," Henry said, pointing to Bae's body. Rumplestiltskin wasn't sure if he should be happy or sad when he leaned down to kiss Bae's forehead and a golden light flared. He moved back when Bae's eyes slowly fluttered open then Bae made a little cough and smiled.

"Hi, Papa," Bae said. Rumplestiltskin gently lifted Bae into a sitting position when they hugged and tears moved down Rumplestiltskin's cheeks.

"You need a shower," Rumplestiltskin whispered and Bae shook his head while softly laughing.

"Not to put a damper on this, but why did he do that?" Cinderella asked and they looked at Alexander's body.

"Let's find out," Regina said when she took the silver flask from Gideon and poured a few drops on Alexander's body. The white mist floated around him when Alexander appeared near his body and titled his head to one side. "Sorry to do this, but why did you give your heart to Bae?"

"If you must know, I really am an expert on time travel. I built a time machine had spent years travel from one time period to another. What I didn't know was the price I would pay for it. My mind was deteriorating and some of my organs were failing," Alexander said.

"You were dying?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"Yes," he said with a nod. "The only organ which was still intact was my heart."

"And you wanted to do the right thing by giving your life in order for my son to live."

"Exactly," he said and Rumplestiltskin smiled.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," Alexander said then vanished and Rumplestiltskin gave Bae a sideways hug.

 _Gold's pawnshop_

The silver bell over the door rang out while Lucy walked in and saw her great-grandpa standing near the counter, looking through the scrapbook. It had been eight weeks since he, Belle and Bae had been brought back and Regina had used the curse to unite all the realms.

"Hey," Lucy said, causing him to turn around and he slightly smiled at her.

"Hello," he said with a small nod then noticed how she was dressed. "Don't you look pretty."

"I'm going to the coronation. Aren't you going?"

"I wasn't invited," he said. She felt the anger moving through her while he knelt down and placed his hand on her right shoulder. "It's alright, Dearie. I wasn't expecting an invitation."

"But that's not right."

"You're right. It's not," he said, standing up.

"Where's Gideon, Grandma Belle and Bae?"

"They're at the academy."

"Didn't you want to go?"

"No," he said with a shake of his head and she looked around the room.

"Are you going to keep the pawnshop open?"

"Yes, but Bae, Gideon and your father are going to run it."

"Why aren't you going to do it?"

"I…," he said then paused. "I don't want to. You see, I feel like Mister Gold died that day Alice shot me and Rumplestiltskin died when I gave Hook my heart. If that's true, then who am I?"

"You're Weaver," she said, taking his hands and wrapping their fingers together.

"And who exactly is he?"

"He's my grandpa," she said with a smiled then hugged him.

"Well, you better get going," he said as she let go and nodded. He watched her leaving as the door closed and he frowned. He wondered if him just being her great-grandfather was good enough. Was there something else out there for him? Sighing, he removed the moonstone ring when he placed the moonstone ring on the counter, picked up the scrapbook, walked to the door and left the pawnshop for the last time.

 _Three weeks after the coronation…_

"Here you go," Granny said while she placed the glasses of ice tea, a plate with a hamburger and fries, a plate with a grill chicken salad, forks and napkins on the table and Rogers smiled. He had decided to go back to using that name and wearing a black leather jacket, a black t-shirt, a black leather glove, a black leather belt, black jeans and black leather boots.

"Thanks, Granny," Rogers said and Weaver nodded.

"Can I get you boys anything else?"

"No, we're fine," Rogers said and she nodded then walked away. Rogers picked up the hamburger as he started eating and Weaver picked up the fork. He poured the fat free dressing onto the salad when he glanced at the hamburger and sighed. "Want a bite?"

"I can't," Weaver said with a sigh. "Belle says I have to eat better."

Rogers smiled as he shook his head and Weaver shrugged.

"Alice has been trying to get me to eat better, too. Said I have to take care of this," he said and tapped the hook against his chest.

"How are Alice and Robyn?"

"They're good. Still in the just married phase or whatever Robyn calls it. So, there aren't that many fights."

"And you? How are you doing?" Weaver asked, placing a fork full of salad in his mouth. He knew Killian had been bothering his friend as Rogers placed the burger on the plate and leaned against the seat.

"He came to the houseboat again the other day," Rogers said and Weaver swallowed. Regina had given Alice and Robyn a houseboat for a wedding present and Alice insisted that Rogers come live with them.

"Still wanting you to join his crew?"

"Aye. He said pirating is in my blood and I won't be able to do anything else."

"Little he knows. You…," he said, pointing the fork at him. "You are a great detective."

"That's what I said, but he just laughed in my face," Rogers said when the door opened and Emma walked in.

"There the two you are!" she said as she walked to the table and Rogers and Weaver looked at her.

"I'm sorry, Emma, but he's not your husband and I'm not Gold," Weaver said and she sighed, rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over his chest.

"Knock off the attitude. I was looking for the two of you."

"What did we do?" Rogers said, placing two fries in his mouth.

"You know damn well what you did!" she said and Weaver and Rogers gave her a puzzled look.

"If you're going to fight, take it outside," Granny said and Emma pointed toward the door. Shrugging, Rogers and Weaver got up when they headed for the door and left while the door closed behind them.

 _Storybrooke Police Department_

"Grandpa!" Lucy shouted as they stopped and she ran to Weaver.

"What are you doing here?" Weaver asked. "Don't you have school?"

"It was a half a day," she said then looked at Emma. "Are they in trouble?"

"Yes," Emma said and opened the door. "Let's go."

They headed inside when Weaver stopped, turned and looked at Lucy.

"Where are _you_ going?" he asked.

"If you're in trouble, I'm going with you. You never know. I might have to call my grandma," Lucy said. He was about to protest, but he knew she would bug him until he let her go with them and he held out his hand. She wrapped their fingers together while Rogers smiled and they headed for the elevator.

"What happened to the sheriff's office?" Rogers asked while looking around. He had noticed the small station was now a little larger than the station in Hyperion Heights and Emma pushed the button to call the lift. A few seconds later, the lift car opened as she pointed and they walked inside. The doors closed after she pushed the button for the fourth floor and Rogers watched the numbers going up. The doors opened as they walked out into the hallway when two men wearing Victorian clothing walked closer and one of the men was wearing a deerstalker hat.

"Good afternoon," Sherlock Holmes said with a nod as he looked at Weaver and frowned. "Dark One?"

"Not anymore," Weaver said.

"Ah, you have finally been freed from your curse. Well done."

"Thank you,"

"Well, come along, Watson. The game is afoot," he said and Doctor Watson nodded. They headed down the hallway when Emma stopped at a door while Weaver and Rogers looked at **CAPTAINS' OFFICE** painted on the frosted glass and Lucy smiled. Emma unlocked then opened the door while they walked in the office and they looked at the double desks, the high back swivel chairs, the filing cabinets, the small bookcases and the two large windows. Regina was standing in front of the desks as she smiled and both Weaver and Rogers gave her a puzzled look.

"Regina, what is going on?" Weaver asked.

"Well, seeing how all the realms are now joined, we have more crime and I thought you two would like to head the police department."

"Seriously?!" Rogers asked.

"Seriously."

"How are we going to be able to do it? We don't have….," Weaver said when she picked up the two leather billfolds and handed them to Weaver and Rogers. They looked at the identification then looked at her and Regina smiled.

"I checked and all identification for police, fire and medical personnel of Hyperion Heights are still registered and valid and _that_ includes you two."

Weaver looked at his identification then at Rogers and Rogers gave him a sly grin.

"I'll do it if you will," Rogers said.

"Why not," Weaver said with a shrug and placed the billfold in his inner leather jacket pocket. "Belle has been bugging me to find something to do."

"Now I get why Emma is upset. She's no longer the law around here," Rogers and Emma glared at them.

"Just because I having a baby doesn't mean I can't do my job," Emma said.

"Maybe you just don't like the idea of us arresting your man."

"Killian has changed. He doesn't…."

"He wants me to be a part of his crew! I don't think he's going to be taking people out of sea voyages to watch whales!"

"But you expect people to believe _you're_ a law-abiding citizen?! Once a pirate…"

"That's enough!" Regina said.

"This is going to be a nightmare," Emma said as she left the room and Regina walked to the window and looked outside.

"One more thing," Regina said as she waved her hand for them to join her and they walked to see what she was looking at. Weaver was surprised to see his car sitting in the employee parking lot as he looked at her and she smiled. "Remember when Henry and some others went to Hyperion Heights?"

"Yeah."

"He brought back your car as well as his and mine," she said and handed them the keys. They watched her leave while Lucy sat on the swivel chair and Rogers placed the keys on the desk. He sat down when he opened the top right drawer while his eyes widened and he removed his prosthetic hand.

"I guess Henry found that, too," Weaver said. Rogers removed the hook then placed the hook in the drawer and placed the prosthetic hand on the stump.

"That's much better," Rogers said and Weaver motioned with his finger for Lucy to get up. She got off the chair as he sat down and Lucy looked out the window. "Want to go introduce ourselves?"

"We can do that tomorrow." Weaver said as he carefully sat back and placed his feet on the top of the desk.

"We could go patrolling."

"That sounds like a good idea," he said as they got up, removed the guns from the middle drawers as well as the handcuffs, walked to the door and Weaver removed the keyring from the nail by the door. Leaving the room, he closed and locked the door as they headed for the lift and Rogers pushed the button. A few minutes later, they walked down the stairs when Rogers looked at Weaver and Weaver leaned against the side of the car. "No."

"What?"

"Just like in Hyperion Heights, it's _my_ car so _I_ do all the driving."

"Fine," Rogers said with a smile and an eyeroll and they got into the car. Rogers and Weaver looked at each other after they heard an extra door close then looked behind them and Lucy smiled at them.

"No."

"But I want to go with you," Lucy said.

"You also agreed to listen to me."

"Fine," she sighed and sat lower in the seat. "Can you drop me off at the pawnshop then? I told Dad I would help him this afternoon."

"That I can do," Weaver said and started the car.

The car moved down the street while Lucy looked out the window then sighed and leaned her head against the glass.

"Can I use the siren?" she asked.

"No!" Weaver and Rogers said at the same time and Lucy pouted then folded her arms over her chest and the car went around the corner.

 **A/N: Thank you again for all those who read and reviewed. As for the scrapbook. After the time loop was broken, all the missing photos and mementos return because Past Rumple, Past Belle and Young Gideon went on their adventures. Also, I said this is the last story. I was wrong. I have another one in mind about Weaver finding out he still has his Savior Light Magic.**


End file.
